Enemies at the Gate
by Tehmuffin19
Summary: Camp half-blood has only recently defeated the armies of Kronos. However, a new threat looms over the horizon, as strange creatures with glowing eyes seek to destroy Camp Half-blood and take its secrets for their own. This is a crossover fic for the Percy Jackson books and the Stargate franchise. Rated T for death, violence, and crude humor.
1. Enemy near the Gate

A/N This story is a crossover between the Percy Jackson books and the Stargate Franchise. It takes place about a month after the Battle of Manhattan, and also shortly after the end of the Ori invasion. As most of the readers will be fans of the Percy Jackson books, I'll give a quick explanation in the basics of the stargate program. I'll also have some characters explain different things as the plot develops.

_The stargate is a piece of alien technology designed to create a stable wormhole to other planets that have stargates on them throughout the Universe. It is a ring shaped object, with different icons written on it, representing constellations. These icons are "dialed" to the seven placeholders, or chevrons, on the stargate, which creates an address to another stargate. Stepping into the wormhole will then take you to the other planet. On most worlds, a device is present that aids in the dialing process, known as a Dial Home Device. However, the one on Earth no longer exists, so a makeshift device had to be set up. _

_Stargate Command is the base of operations for the United States and several other nations involved in the Stargate program. Teams of four men and/or women go through the stargate on exploration missions to other worlds, with the goal of "acquiring technologies to aid in the defense of the planet." The base is located under Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado._

_The Goa'uld are a race of parasitical aliens. They look like demonic snakes. The goa'uld force an entry into the body of a host, where they proceed to take over the bodily control of the host. A goa'uld can act like a perfectly functioning normal human being when in control of a host. The goa'uld can make their eyes glow, usually to signify an intense emotion like anger or triumph. The goa'uld once ruled the majority of the galaxy. They built an empire by carting human slaves during prehistoric times through the stargates to other planets. They then took on the image of different gods, like Ba'al or Ares. However, through the actions of Earth and several other civilizations, the power of the goa'uld were broken. Several goa'uld escaped to Earth, where they control a powerful secret organization known as the Trust. _

This first chapter deals mostly with characters from the Percy Jackson books. Enjoy!

* * *

The late Summer sun was beginning to set over Long Island Sound, and with it, the occupants of Camp Half-blood. A light wind swept in from the east, rustling the trees in a melancholy fashion. In the serene calmness of the world, one Henry Longinor, son of Athena, made his way through the tree line at the edge of the Camp. He was never one for sleeping, as he found that the silence of the night was one of the best times to think. At that current moment, he was thinking of many things. Among many things, he thought of the stars. He thought of the vast, uninhabited wasteland of space. He dreamed of one day building a spaceship that could take him to the stars and beyond. He dreamed of the future.

Suddenly, he saw a figure in the distance. The figure was heading purposefully towards Camp Half-blood, as if it knew that there was something there. Henry unsheathed his sword and went towards the figure, issuing a challenge.

"Speak, and name yourself!" Henry yelled into the night. "Who are you?"

The figure kept moving towards him. Slowly, some of the features become distinguishable. She—for it was a she—had smooth white skin. She wore Greek armor, and had a shield with an Aegis on it. In fact Henry could've sworn that it was…

"Mother?" Henry exclaimed, rather surprised.

Athena briskly walked towards, him, smiled, and replied,

"My son, it is good to see you." Henry got the vague sense that Athena was hiding something, but he ignored it.

"Athena, it's been a long time since you visited Camp Half-blood. What brings you here?"

Athena looked at her surroundings. "Camp half-blood? I don't see anything of the sort. Just… Strawberries. Where is this 'Camp Half-blood' that you speak of?"

Henry was becoming suspicious. "Um… you know, Camp Half-blood. Big place, full of currently-sleeping demigods. Right in front of you? Mother, are you all right?"

Henry looked curiously at Athena's helmet, which covered her flowing blonde hair. _Wait, blonde hair? Isn't Athena's hair black?_

Henry's eyes went wide. He managed to stammer out, "You're… you're n-n-not…"

Suddenly, "Athena's" graceful smile was replaced with a sneer of derision. She took her helmet off, revealing hair that was in fact nothing like Athena's. She stepped closer to Henry, until she was practically right in front of him. For a brief moment, her eyes glowed.

"Of course not, dear. But I _am _your god."

* * *

There was a scream. And then silence.

Annabeth Chase awoke to find Camp Half-blood abuzz with activity. Malcolm, a son of Athena and co-leader of the Athena cabin with her, ran into her cabin-room with a frantic look on his face. He shook Annabeth, who rolled over and looked at him with minor annoyance.

"I was already awake." she stated plainly.

"Oh, well… uh… that's just as well." Malcolm looked depressedly down at the floor. "It's Henry, Annabeth. He's dead."

Annabeth leapt out of her bed and ran outside in her pajamas, without stopping to put on shoes. She hop-skipped over the painful rocks and sticks to where many of the other campers gathered in a circle. Annabeth pushed her way through to the center of the circle, and found the mangled body of Henry Longinor. His eyes were still open, and his body slumped on the floor as if he merely crumpled there from the standing position. Annabeth couldn't see any discernible wounds, which concerned her greatly. _Whatever it was that killed Henry_, she realized, _must have had some sort of mental power._ She looked up, at the faces of her fellow campers. She realized that they were probably even more scared than she was, of this creature that could kill without harming a person's body. She also realized that this was a seriously demoralizing thing to see, as it had hardly even been a month since the campers had defeated Kronos. Seeing that she was currently the ranking officer of the group, she tried to bring order to the crowd.

"Okay, everybody, I know this is sad. Henry was a good friend of mine, too. But I need everybody to clear out, while the cabin leaders and I discuss this situation with Chiron." Annabeth tried to sound reassuring, but deep down, she wasn't sure of anything. She wished that Percy, her boyfriend, was there. But he was on a mission with Grover to pick up a strange half-blood named Cassie who had been discovered in Colorado with the ability to move things with her mind.

"Discuss? Discuss? What's there to discuss? There's a dead camper. And he's dead because he stepped out of the boundary line! What more is there to it?" Annabeth looked up and saw Drew marching up to her with a swagger in her step. "It's funny, actually. Aren't the Athena campers supposed to be the smart ones?" Annabeth knew that Drew was trying to goad her, but deep down, Annabeth really wanted to punch her.

"You know what I think, Annabeth? I think that my cabin is _a lot_ smarter than yours. After all, we don't leave the borders like idiotic-"

Annabeth lost it. She screamed at Drew, and threw a punch at her. It hit Drew square in the face, and Drew stepped back in surprise. Annabeth lunged at her again, but this time she felt a dull force connect with her head midair, and she fell to the ground disoriented. Annabeth looked up, and saw Sarah, Drew's only _real_ follower from the Aphrodite cabin, as all other's followed her out of fear. She was holding a vicious looking wooden club. She lashed out at Annabeth again, and she yelped as the club connected with her stomach. Drew grabbed Annabeth by the hair, and pulled her face up.

"Stupid, stupid girl." Drew whispered into Annabeth's ear, smiling derisively.

She wound up her fist and was about to punch Annabeth in the stomach, when she heard a stern call from the distance. "Stop it! All three of you, stop it this instant!" Chiron, in the distance, was trotting up to the area of Henry's death.

Drew quickly let go of Annabeth. "Chiron, sir, she started it! Did you see what she did? She punched me! I think you should punish her!"

Chiron looked from Annabeth to the two Aphrodite girls. By now, the wooden club had 'mysteriously' disappeared. He sighed, and turned to Annabeth. "Annabeth, did you punch Drew first?"

Annabeth looked furiously at Drew, then replied. "Well, yes, but-"

Chiron cut her off. "Oh, Annabeth, what am I to do with you. You know that starting fights out of the training area is prohibited. Do you have an explanation?"

"Yes! Drew made fun of the Athena cabin, right over Henry's body!" Annabeth looked indignant.

"What?" Drew feigned offense with the skill of one who had done it many times. "I merely pointed out that Henry died because he went outside the boundaries. Isn't that right, Sarah?" Sarah nodded. "Chiron, Annabeth is waaaayyyyy out of line here! Can't you see that?"

Chiron sighed, deeper this time. "Annabeth, Drew is right. You're actions were not acceptable. I'm going to have to punish you."

Drew smirked at Annabeth, but the smirk vanished when Chiron said, "And as he is your equal, I shall have Malcolm decide your punishment."

It was Annabeth's turn to smirk, and Drew's turn to pout. They stood there silently, while the rest of the cabin leaders arrived at the scene. When all were gathered, Chiron proceeded to speak.

"As you can see, there has been a death here at Camp Half-blood. This assault happened just outside of the grounds of the camp. And it was done by an enemy who has left no markings or wounds of any kind on the body of young Henry Longinor, who is lying here, crumpled up in his lifeless state. I, for one, am concerned. I believe that we should put the camp under lockdown until the situation is remedied, and organize patrols to venture outside of the camp and search for this perpetrator. All opposed?"

Nobody motioned their hands.

"It's settled than. Clarisse, arm your cabin with the best weapons available to it, and move out. Dismissed." The cabin leaders headed back to the camp. Casually, Chiron stopped Annabeth.

"By the way, Annabeth, you had better call Percy."


	2. Searching for the Gate

I figured that since I included a basic summary of Stargate stuff, I should include something about Percy Jackson, for those of the Stargate audience.

_Camp Half-blood is a camp located on Long Island, where the half-mortal children of the gods live in safety from the monsters outside. The gods (real gods, not goa'uld) sometimes like to come down to earth and "consort" with mortals. They then usually leave the mortal to raise the kid, which sometimes results in bitter feelings. When the demi-god child is old enough, or forced out of necessity, they go to Camp Half-blood, a training camp where they learn all the skills needed of a half-god. All demi-gods have special skills, depending on their god. Poseidon's children, for instance, can control water, and it can heal them. While, say, Athena's children are brainchild geniuses._

_The camp is protected by an invisible shield that will not allow mortals or monsters to gain entry to the camp. Mortals (you and I, unless you're a demi-god!) are also unable to see monsters, as their monstery parts are usually covered by a mist-like substance that either changes the object to look normal or keeps you from seeing it._

_The gods of Olympus recently concluded a war against the Titans, which they one only through the help of their half-blood children. Many half-bloods died in the battle._

This chapter is mainly from the viewpoint of Stargate characters. Once again, enjoy!

* * *

On the other side of Long Island, two travelers wearing camouflaged green jumpsuits and black vests were making their way towards the spot where Henry had died. One such traveler looked anxiously around at her surroundings, looking for any sign of danger. The other merely continued looking at the device in his hands. The first traveler, holding a P90 steadily in her hands, looked anxiously at the second.

"Are you done yet, Daniel? This place just looks like a fun spot for an ambush." Asked the first.

"Almost, but not quite." Replied Daniel. "And this is Long Island. Who could ambush us here?"

"Well, the goa'uld, for one." Snorted the other. "So, are you done yet?"

"Almost, Val."

"That's Vala Mal Doran to you. Until you finish, you don't deserve to use my nickname. So… how about now?" asked Vala innocently.

"Almost."

"Now?"

"Almost."

"Now?"

"Yes!" Daniel yelled, exasperated. "I'm done. Can you stop that?"

Vala smiled with satisfaction. "Sure thing, Danny boy. Where are we headed?"

Daniel looked at his device. "The energy signature is coming from about twenty klicks northeast. I suggest we go check it out."

Vala agreed, and the two went off in the direction of the signature. The morning sun shone down upon them, and the mood was generally light.

"So, does Carter think that this energy signature has something to do with Cassandra's powers reactivating themselves?" Vala asked, still walking.

"Maybe," Daniel replied. "But I still don't understand it. As a stable hok'tar, she would've had permanent access to the powers. However, her mutation was unstable, and had to be removed. I don't understand how it could just… come back like that."

"Well…" Mused Vala "maybe she's had them this whole time, and been hid-"

"That's strange." Daniel broke in. "I'm getting another reading. It looks like a goa'uld kara kesh has been used here recently. Let's go. Fast."

The two broke into a run, until they finally arrived at the outskirts of a strawberry field, where both energy signatures seemed to emanate from. Upon arrival, Daniel and Vala saw a peculiar sight. A man with a strange mist around his legs was talking to a group of teenagers, the oldest of whom couldn't be over eighteen. The most peculiar sight, however was the body of a young boy lying crumpled at their feet.

"That's a bit off-kilter, wouldn't you say?" Daniel jokingly speculated to Vala.

The crowd dispersed. The man said something to a sixteen year old girl with blonde hair, before she too left with the others. The man then looked down at the body, sighed, and proceeded to drag it with him towards the strawberry field.

"Okay, _that_ is definitely not right." Daniel said. Then to the man, "Hey stop that! What are you doing with that body?" He and Vala ran out to him. "Sir, kindly put down the boy."

The old man smiled at them, and replied, "No thank you. I'll just be on my way now." With that, he dragged the body two feet backwards and disappeared as if by magic.

"Wh…whaaat?" Daniel and Vala both exclaimed. They ran forward, only to be stopped by a wall of what looked like… well, it didn't look like anything. There was nothing. Simply put, they just couldn't go forward.

"Now _that_," stated Daniel. "is definitely not right."

* * *

"That, sir, was weird." Exclaimed Daniel.

"It appears, sir that variations of this statement are all that he can say. I believe he has Klinefelter's disease." Said Vala, perkily.

Major General Henry Landry, leader of Stargate Command, ignored the joke. He was none too happy about the presence of what seemed to be an energy shield right on Long Island, New York. He still, however, felt that the energy signature may have something to do with the reactivation of Cassandra's mental powers, which she had lost since her genetic mutation became unstable and almost killed her. That, and the two boys who had tried to abduct her. When detained, one of them had a card in their pocket mentioning Farm Road, 3.141 Long Island. That address, when searched for, yielded the presence of not only a farm that didn't pay taxes, but a strange unidentifiable energy signature around it. He now suspected that the signature was a force shield of some kind. But he still knew very little about it, as most shields had a light color surrounding them, notifying people of its presence. This one, however… nothing. He looked back at Daniel.

"Dr. Jackson, I want you to take Vala and go back to the spot of the energy signature. Keep an eye on it for me. And get Dr. Carter. Dismissed."

Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran left, and shortly afterward Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter walked in and saluted General Landry.

"General." She said, stiffly.

Henry Landry smiled. It felt good to be able to do whatever he wanted. "At ease, Colonel. I'm here about the two boys that tried to abduct Cassie. What were their names… Porky and Govel?"

"Percy and Grover, sir." Smiled Samantha Carter. " I've had the pleasure of asking them a few questions. They seem reasonable enough, however they were unwilling to tell me the real reason that they tried to abduct Cassandra."

Landry frowned. "You mean, they aren't cooperating?"

"No sir, they've given me answers. They just aren't the _right_ answers. I can tell when they're lying. The boy, Grover, has a nervous twitch when he tells a lie. So far, they've told me that she's their long lost cousin, that she has one a million dollars and needs to go with them to get it, and that they thought she was someone she wasn't."

Landry thought for a moment. He didn't see why it all mattered, anyway, and told her so. "At this point, Carter, none of that matters. I want you to take a blood sample of the two boys. Figure out what's different from normal DNA, and get back to me."

"Yes sir." Saluted Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, before trodding off.

* * *

Percy Jackson and Grover Underwood were _not_ enjoying themselves. What was supposed to be a simple mission to pick up an albeit strange half-blood had turned into what looked like an investigation by the U.S. government. So far, nobody had tortured him or Grover, and they were kept as "guests" in a relatively nice—but locked—room. But the government was dangerously close to discovering the secret of Camp half-blood, and that was something Percy could not allow. He looked at Grover.

"Man, we've gotta get out of here." He stated.

"Agreed." Agreed Grover. "But I'm kinda liking the food they got over here. I mean, look at all this jell-o!" Grover, who was really a Satyr, a man with the legs of a goat and horns, downed the jell-o, and ate the can it was contained in. "Yeah, these government folk sure do eat like kings."

"Grover, snap out of it!" Percy stated bluntly. "We have to leave soon, or they'll figure out what's really going on."

"Oh," said Grover while munching on some more jell-o. "You mean about all the half-blo-"

"Shhhhhh!" Yelled Percy. "Cameras, Grover, cameras."

It was at this point that Samantha Carter, the woman who had spoken to them before, entered the room. She smiled at Grover, who had his mouth full of enchilada.

"I see you're enoying the food here, Grover."

Grover, having stuffed his mouth with food, could only nod his head appreciatively while Percy sighed.

"Anyways, I'm going to have to take a sample of your blood, to seek out any difference between ours and yours." The Lieutenant Colonel said it so calmly that Grover absentmindedly held out his hand to be needled. Percy, on the other hand, looked suspiciously at Carter, wondering if the secret to Demigod-hood would in fact be revealed by his blood. He didn't think so, but that doesn't mean that it wasn't possible.

Sam finished extracting Grover's blood, and moved on to Percy. He held out her hand for her, but when she tried to insert the needle into his blood, but found that it wouldn't go in. Percy snickered. Sam looked at him. _This must be why our attempt to wound him didn't work when he attacked us, and why we had to electrocute him out with a zat gun when he tried to run._

She smiled at Percy comfortingly. "Okay, Percy, I need you tell me where I can insert this needle. Okay?"

Percy stood there blankly, pretending he didn't understand what she meant.

Samantha Carter then looked at Grover. "Grover, I'll give you all the jell-o and enchiladas you want if you tell me where I can extract Percy's blood."

Grover's eyes lit up. "Small of his back." He said while munching his fourteenth enchilada.

"Dang it, Grover!" Percy exclaimed while Lieutenant Colonel Carter inserted the needle into his back and extracted blood.

* * *

"Wonderful weather we've been having, eh?" asked Vala to Daniel, as they sat in their camp overlooking what they didn't know was Camp half-blood. The sun had just gone down, and a loud, bothersome thunderstorm was currently over them, soaking them and everything they brought that wasn't protected in a container.

"Yes, Vala, it's wonderful." Daniel replied, not amused. Let's go to sleep. The tent looks warm, and at least kind of waterproof."

They were just settling in when they were clubbed on the heads and brought past the force shield by a group of teenagers with Greek armor.


	3. Enemies Inside the Gate

I'd like to thank everybody so far for the reviews that I've received! They have all been very helpful and encouraging. All constructive Criticism has been taken into account and has been greatly appreciated. This chapter deals mainly with **both** sides! Read and review, but most importantly, enjoy!

* * *

Night had fallen over Camp Half-blood. The heavy rain had by now become nothing more than a drizzle. Annabeth was inside the Athena cabin, playing Risk with Malcolm. According to him, it was her "punishment". She sighed, as he used a card combo to place 60 soldiers in Africa. She was still two cards away from a combo, and Malcolm could very well own most of the world by then. She picked up her die, and rolled to defend the Middle East.

"Ha! Two fives and a six! Beat that." Said Malcolm smugly. Annabeth rolled absentmindedly. Two sixes. Malcolm's grin vanished.

In the distance, the two heard the sound of Clarisse's patrol returning to camp. They sounded like they were dragging something. Annabeth got up to check it out, and Malcolm followed suit. They went out into the night to see Clarisse and her patrol, with their spears pointed at the two strangers Chiron had described as coming out to examine the dead body of Henry Longinor. Their hands were bound, with bags over their heads, and knocked out.

"Where did you find them?" Annabeth asked Clarisse.

"They were camped out near Half-blood Hill." She replied. "They didn't even see us coming." She boasted proudly.

"I see." Annabeth frowned. Something wasn't right, here. They looked like ordinary people to her. "What should we do with them?"

"Execute them!" chided in Drew, who had just walked in from the Aphrodite cabin.

Exasperated, Annabeth looked at Drew. "No, Drew, we can't just kill them. We have to figure out what's going on first."

"Yes, and we'll never do that by standing here, talking around them!" Chiron the centaur cantered up to the meeting ad hoc meeting place. "Somebody go get a bucket of ice cold water to wake them up. By the way, Annabeth, did you ever manage to contact Percy?"

"No." Annabeth tried not to sound concerned. "He didn't respond to my calls _or_ my iris messages."

"Hm…" thought the centaur. "That news is slightly disturbing. When did you last hear from him."

"Just before he made contact with Cassandra." She replied.

"Oh, well," replied the centaur. "We can't worry about that now. Clarisse is returning with the water."

Clarisse returned with a massive bucket of ice cold water. She pulled the mask off of Daniel, and started to pour the water on his head. Drew, however, gasped when she saw him.

"Ohmygods, ohmygods, he looks almost exactly like Michael Shanks! Michael Shanks is _sooooo_ hot! But not as hot as Ben Browder. You can't be hotter than Ben Browder." He's just like s-"

Clarisse slapped her, and continued pouring cold water on Daniel. He woke up in shock, as did Vala a few moments later. They looked around, confused, registering their whereabouts. Finally, they noticed the group of teenagers gathered around them, with sharp spears pointed at their faces. Vala tried poking one. It definitely wasn't fake.

"Oh, hello…" Vala began. "We're… uh… telemarketers. Yes, that's right. Telemarketers. We'd, um, like to sell you interesting products by phone. We were just going to call over here, when you so rudely interrupted us. So if you don't mind, we'll be leaving now."

Vala stood up to leave, but was pushed down by one of the large looking angry girls next to the one whom she didn't know was Clarisse.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell us why you're here, and what you know about this place." The girl said.

"Seriously," Daniel said. "We're just traveling salesmen. We had no clue what this place was." He looked around in confusion. "Uh… what is it, exactly?"

Clarisse sighed. They obviously weren't going to talk. "Lock them up." She said. "Take them into the Big House.

Vala and Daniel dragged into the Big House. The remaining campers looked at eachother uneasily.

"We need to figure out who they are." Annabeth stated. "Before something very, very bad happens.

* * *

"I've got it, sir, I've got it!" Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter ran into General Landry's office without knocking. He looked rather surprised.

"Oh, sorry sir." She backtracked outside, and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" He said, smiling to himself.

She entered and saluted. "General."

"Sit down, Carter. Now tell me what you've supposedly got". Landry said.

Sam took out her blood sample analysis results. "The results, sir. I've isolated the differences in their blood samples. There are actually several." Carter showed him the first paper. "This is the blood sample of a normal human being." She showed him another. "This is Percy Jackson's."

Landry looked at it without comprehension. "Care to explain, Colonel?" he asked.

"Sorry, sir." She said. "Now a normal human being only has three types of blood cells: Platelet, red, and white. However, Percy has a fourth. They're blue, and hardly detectable to normal analyses. Grover also has these blood cells, leading me to believe that these cells somehow allow them access through the shield, and maybe a few other things." Carter looked at General Landry, waiting for a response.

"Good," he said. "Can you duplicate the conditions and insert the cells into one of our SG teams?"

"We're already on it, sir." She replied. "However, there is one more thing you may like to know."

"What is it, Carter?" Landry was curious.

"It's the boy, sir. Percy Jackson. He has something that Grover doesn't. Nanites."

Landry cut her off. "You mean those electronic nuisances that we discovered on the planet Argos?"

Carter nodded. "As far as I can tell, they aren't really doing anything. But I've extracted one, and Felger is currently studyi-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGG GGGHHHHHH!"

Landry and Carter looked out into the hallway, where somebody just screamed. They ran into the medical room, where Louis Ferretti, leader of SG-2, was standing, face white, looking at Grover.

"The…the…the boy! He has furry legs! And… and horns!" Ferretti looked frantically at Grover, pointing and cowering at the same time.

Carter looked from Ferretti to Grover, and back again. There didn't appear to be anything wrong with Grover. His legs seemed normal. She spoke to Ferretti.

"Okay, Ferretti, tell me exactly what happened."

"Well…" He began. "I put the blue cells in my body, and a few minutes later, he has furry legs."

Samantha Carter's face lit up. Maybe she had been right about the blue blood cells after all. "Quick, who else has taken the blue blood cells?"

Louis indicated the rest of his team. "They all took it about a minute after I di-"

"Hell, Major, you're right! He has horns! And hair on his legs!" One of his teammates spoke.

Carter looked down at Percy and Grover. They looked unusually guilty. "Care to explain yourselves?" She looked back and forth between the two boys.

Percy sighed. They were caught. "Fine. Sit down. This may take a while…"

* * *

All was quiet in Camp Half-blood. The earlier excitement of the night was gone. The rain had stopped almost completely, leaving behind puddles of mud. The night was still.

But in the night, a group of men came creeping up from the distance to the field of strawberries. They were clad in metal chain armor, with tattoos on their forehead. Each carried a long metallic staff in their hands, making sure it didn't drag as they crept their way towards the Camp. The man in front held up his fist with his arm upwards at a ninety degree angle to signify a stop. "Jaffa kree!" he said. And the men walked through the invisible shield, entering into the serene calmness of Camp Half-blood. He lowered his staff, and pressed a button, revealing the blaster at the front of the staff weapon. He took aim, as did the rest of his contingent.

And they fired.

* * *

"Gods?" asked Samantha Carter inquisitively?

"Demi-gods?" Asked General Landry with the same expression?

"You throw food into a fire?" Asked Louis Ferretti, who was rather hungry.

Percy had just finished explaining everything to them for the second time. He most definitely did not want to do it again. He looked at the face of the General, then said, "Yes, yes, and yes. They're real. Believe it."

"Oh, that's not the issue." Stated Carter. "The issue is making sense of the _fact_ that they are real. See, here at Stargate Command, we deal with a lot of things that seem like the impossible. However, at its base, all things, no matter how complex, have a science to them. Human belief may have created these "gods", just like worship from human beings strengthened one of our former enemies, the Ori. However, there must be a science to how it all works, or else it couldn't be done. Of course, just about _everything_ can be done, once you figure out the science to it. Take, for instance, the blue blood cells we discovered in your body. They appear to be the substance that lifts what you call the "mist".

"I think there's a bigger issue at hand, Carter." Said General Landry. "If these gods are as powerful as Percy and Grover say, then there must be a pretty fancy science behind it. And if the goa'uld get their hands on it and figure out how to reverse engineer it to their own needs, well… We may not last very long." He then looked at Major Ferretti. "Arm your team, Ferretti. You're flying with Carter and the two boys to this 'Camp Half-blood'."

Ferretti saluted. "Already ready, sir."

Percy, however, was a little less satisfied. "Uh… flying? I'm… I'm sorta not allowed to fly. See, there's this law… As a child of Poseidon, I can't go into the air without being struck down by Zeus."

General Landry thought for a moment, then responded. " You can't go into the air, eh? Well, how about space?"

"What?" asked a very confused Percy, before he, Carter, Grover, and SG-2 disappeared in a beam of light.


	4. Friends inside the Gate

**Hey, hey, hey, I'm back! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, I was busy, and I had a minor case of writer's block. Anyways, I've decided to start giving the reviewers a more active say in this story, because so far, some pretty good thoughts and dribbles have come out of there. Major Simi, don't worry, I definitely plan on having the demigods get a breathtaking view of Earth, just... I'm saving it for something big later.**

**Anyways, I just happen to have a chapter for you all to read! Enjoy!**

* * *

Percy reintegrated in a metallic room full of blinking lights and men and women in SGC uniforms. He looked next to him and saw the reintegrated figures of Grover, Samantha Carter, and SG-2. Carter and SG-2 didn't seem fazed by the experience at all. Grover, however, was freaking out.

"Holy Hades, man, how did… What just happened?" Percy could tell that Grover was scared, because he dropped his enchilada.

A balding man stood up from his chair. He looked old, but friendly and eager to dazzle them with whatever it was he was about to say. He walked forward to greet Grover and Percy. "You've just been beamed." He said, with a hint of pride in his voice. "Welcome to the Star Ship _Odyssey_. My name is Commander Ian Davidson, captain of this ship. You were tagged by a location device during your time in Stargate Command. When the time came, you were beamed onto the ship using transportation technology given to us by a race of aliens known as the Asgard."

Percy looked around. "Woah. This is… Amazing. Annabeth would love to look at this place! But wait, isn't space sort of like… air?"

"'Course not!" Ian exclaimed. "What, is your brain full of seaweed? Obviously, it's more like empty water!" And he threw Percy a copy of the first season of Battlestar Galactica.

With that, Ian Davidson returned to his seat. He looked at his navigational expert. "Set us a course for… that spot. Right there. Long Island. The large energy signature. Yes, that one. No, you can't see it, but Carter, SG-2 and the two teenagers can, due to some funky cell manipulation that I'm sure Carter would love to bore you with. Just fly us over to that spot. No, cloak us first! We can't have the American population seeing a giant spaceship in the sky! Yes! No…"

Carter sighed to herself, and went to give Percy and Grover a tour of the ship.

* * *

A battle was raging inside Camp Half-blood. The soldiers with staff blasters had pushed their way to the cabins of the minor gods, which lay on the outskirts of the camp They managed to push the demi-god occupants of those cabins, plus the Hermes and Dionysus campers, back to the inner cabins. As the soldiers gained momentum, their advance continued up the line of cabins leading to the large Zeus and Hera cabins where many campers were retreating to. Slowly, they pushed the campers back, through a combination of staff blasts and slowly advancing. The campers were becoming more crowded as they clumsily tried to throw spears or shoot arrows at their enemy who had far more effective weaponry and armor.

Just outside the din of the battle Annabeth led the members of the Athena cabin around the cabins, sneaking past the loose formation of the enemy soldiers. One by one, fifteen members of her cabin crept around the guards on the flanks of the advancing formation. When they were sufficiently around them, she signaled to Ares cabin, who were still in front of the enemy lines, to begin a general advance under the cover of bowshot. Annabeth drew her sword, and charged into the backside of the line of soldiers.

Even though they had the advantage of secrecy, Annabeth was a little surprised that it worked as well as it did. The unnamed enemy didn't even fire a shot before the poorly equipped Athena cabin was upon them and in their midst, hacking slashing, and making a general mess of their well ordered firing line. She was also surprised that they had met no resistance while trying to sneak past their line. A _good_ leader would have made sure that there was no way for that to happen, or at least establish a rearguard…

Suddenly, as if she had thought the magic words, one of her cabin mates was hit by a staff blast, and fell to the ground. Annabeth followed the direction of the blast, and saw a row of the enemy standing behind her._ There is_ _a second line!_ She realized_. In case the first line collapsed_, _or needed a line of retreat._ She cursed herself for not scouting the area properly, before yelling, "Fall back! Grab the wounded and get outta here!" She looked around as a hail of staff blasts tore into both her friends, and a few of the enemy, but mainly her friends. She and Malcolm grabbed one of the wounded campers—Adria was her name—and scrambled away from the center of the fight, into the woods where they could regroup.

A staff blast hit Malcolm in the leg as they tried to escape and he fell. Annabeth stumbled under Adria's limpweight and dropped her. As she tried to lift Adria back up, she was knocked in the head by a powerful force, and fell to the ground as well. When she looked up, she saw one of the soldiers, grinning with triumph. "Hello, sweetheart." He said, before lifting his staff weapon and firing. Annabeth rolled out of the way just in time. She kicked out with her feet, and knocked the man's legs out from under him. He dropped and she quickly grabbed his staff gun.

"Sweetheart yourself!" she replied, and fired. The blow hit him in the stomach, and he died instantly. Annabeth took a closer look at the man and gasped to see a burnt snake protruding from his stomach. _What is that thing?_ She wondered, before running out of adrenaline and collapsing onto the ground unconscious.

* * *

"Mister, your friends are dying out there! Let us help!" the voice was Daniel Jackson's, and one of many pleas in the last ten minutes to allow them their weapons so that they could help defeated the enemy. "We're experienced in dealing with these people. Let us help. You can trust us. They're our enemies as much as yours."

Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes, looked at the prisoners. For the 27th (Twenty eighth, counting the time when Vala asked to go to the bathroom) time, he told the two prisoners what Chiron had told him to tell them if they asked to be set free.

"Cheesecake." He stated.

"Yes, Cheesecake. I get it!" Daniel said. " Well actually, I don't. But… But can't you just let us-"

"Cheesecake."

"Gahhhhh!"

Vala leaned towards Daniel. "I don't think you're plan is working. Let's try mine." Daniel sighed, but nodded.

"OH, MY! OH NO! AAACK! A GIANT BUMBLEBEE!" Vala screamed.

Chris looked around in confusion, turning every which way to try and see it. "W-where is it?" He asked Vala.

"Here, I see it!" Vala yelled. "Give me the knife and I'll hit it. I'm a master at throwing things with my mouth."

Chris hurriedly unsheathed his knife and gave it to Vala. She bit the handle, untied her hands, and knocked Chris out. She proceeded to cut Daniel's bonds.

"Come on, let's grab our weapons and help these poor kids." She said.

They grabbed each grabbed their P90s, the standard weapon of the SGC barring any alien technology, and ran outside of the Big House. They saw a line of armored men with staff blasters firing at the disorganized Demigods, and slowly advancing on their position.

"Jaffa!" Daniel cursed. The jaffa were a genetically altered race of humans, dependant on a goa'uld symbiote to act as its immune system. Most jaffa rebelled against their former goa'uld masters, creating the Free Jaffa Nation. However, a few of the jaffa remained loyal to the goa'uld, as in this case of the jaffa before Daniel.

"On my count." Said Daniel, raising his gun. "Three… Two…"

Daniel heard the chattering of guns behind the lines of jaffa. He looked, and saw that Samantha Carter, SG-2, and the two boys that had been detained in Colorado were shooting at the jaffa.

"Fire!" He shouted.

Daniel's and Vala's guns joined harmoniously with the others. In fact, the synchronization would have been considered musical on some planets, if it hadn't been coupled with the sound of the screams of dying jaffa. Caught on the flanks, the Jaffa had nowhere to run. A few tried to maintain their positions and continue firing, but they were shot down. Most dropped their weapons and raised their hands in surrender. The chattering of guns stopped, as the Daniel, Vala, Carter, and SG-2 advanced to take the weapons of the jaffa.

The demigods of Camp Half-blood stood in stunned silence, registering the unusual turn of events. Then, ignoring the fact that these newcomers had somehow gotten past the camp boundaries, let out a cheer of gratitude. They surged forward to greet their newfound allies. Percy and Grover ran to greet their friends. In the excitement of the moment, however, Percy noticed something that disturbed him greatly.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "Where's Annabeth?"

* * *

**I hope you all liked it. By the way, Nedy Rahn (another reviewer): I really hope I got that right. I have very little knowledge of Battlestar Galactica, or if that was even the franchise you were referencing! Please nobody try to kill me for incorrectly referencing outside sources. Thanks!**


	5. The Gate: Secure?

**A little warning here: This chapter contains... a mushy gushy romantic scene! Well, maybe not mushy gushy, but a few romantic moments between Annabeth and her boyfriend, Percy. If you're not into that stuff, just skim through it. It's not overly important. Anyways, read, enjoy, and review! You know who you are! Major Simi and Nedy Rahn have been bearing the brunt of the responses, but I know that there's more of you out there! *looks around in paranoia*Come out, my preciouses... Come out...**

* * *

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm! Mmmmmm, mmmm, mmmmmmmm, MMMMMM!" Annabeth exclaimed from the inside of the Aphrodite cabin. The reason for this was not due to any limitation of mental capacity. It was simply because she was currently gagged.

"Shut up!" hissed one of her two jaffa captors that had managed to escape the carnage that befell their comrades. "Not for my sake, but for yours. If you make even one more peep, I'll… I'll… Well, you don't want to know what I'll do!"

Annabeth looked at the jaffa, studying him. Then, after inhaling through her nose, she let lose. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" The jaffa who had threatened her put slapped his hand to his forehead and let it slide down his face, tired of "that girl" and her mumbling.

"Okay, Ran'tok, I'm sick of this girl. We need to make our escape _now_. You said we could use her as a hostage. What did you have in mind?"

"Well…" Ran'tok said. "There's not really much to it, Arkon. We take the girl, and if they try to attack us, we kill her." He smiled dumbly.

The other jaffa slapped him. "That's your plan? You idiot! We'll never make it out alive." He looked at Annabeth. "We might as well just kill her now." He fumbled for his knife.

That's when Annabeth made her move. She had used the incessant scream as a distraction while she worked furiously to untie her hands from the rope they were attached to. As the last knot came loose, Annabeth leapt up and dove for the staff blaster that Ran'tok had left on the floor. She grabbed it and slammed the butt of the staff into Ran'tok's head. He crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

"Why you little…" said Arkon. "I'm going to really enjoy killing you!" He pulled a knife out of his boot and leapt at Annabeth. She sidestepped, and the jaffa missed, slashing a lock of Annabeth's blonde hair where her neck had once been.

Then nausea began to take over Annabeth. She realized how tired she had been, and how ready she was _not_ to get into another fight. _I have to end this, and soon_. She thought. She fumbled with the staff, searching for a button, a lever, anything that would open the blaster at the head of the staff. The jaffa snarled at Annabeth, and kicked her in the face. She fell to the ground, but managed to keep the staff in her hand. Arkon was advancing slowly, as if relishing his victory. Finally, Annabeth found a button, and pressed it. With a whirr, the blaster opened. She pointed it at Arkon as he lunged towards her with his knife, and fired.

The two slumped to the floor: Annabeth unconscious; and Arkon with a massive burnt hole in his chest.

* * *

"She's healing. Don't worry."

"Yes, but it's been a while since she went unconscious. I can't help but be worried!"

"Yes, I understand your predicament. However, I must leave you to your vigil, I have a meeting with the Lieutenant Colonel. Carter, I believe her name was."

A set of hoof-steps slowly receded, before becoming completely indiscernible from the rest of the background. After a short while, another set of footsteps walked up to a bed in the cabin, where a girl had just stirred from her sleeping position.

"Ah, the sleeper awakes!"

Annabeth looked around. She was in the Apollo cabin, which had apparently been set up as a hospital for all the injured demigods (Apollo being associated with healing and all).

She followed the sound of the voice that spoke to her. Smiling, on her left, was a tall boy with jet black hair and sea green eyes. _Percy_.

"Percy… you're back." Annabeth stuttered, still disoriented.

"Yup, and luckily, so are you." He hugged her, and Annabeth felt like, for at least a moment, all the pain left her body, and had been replaced with the warmth that emanated from Percy. She felt like she could stay there forever, but eventually Percy released his grip on Annabeth. "By the way, who's Elizabeth Weir?"

"Wh-what?" Annabeth mumbled, confused.

"You talk in your sleep."

"Oh, I see. She's just a character from a TV show I've been watching. No big deal."

Percy nodded and continued speaking. "You've been out for three days. Considering the two… what were they called… jaffa? Never mind. Considering the two snake-belly dudes in the cabin where we found you, we all thought you definitely deserved the rest."

Suddenly Annabeth remembered the battle, and how things had gone horribly wrong for her cabin. "Oh my gods, Percy, my cabin! Are they… is anybody… Did they-" Percy cut her off.

"Relax Annabeth, most of your cabin's okay. In fact, I think the only fatality in Athena cabin was the girl, Adria." Percy squinted his eyebrows in thought. "Come to think of it, I only think three people in the entire camp died. One other from Hermes, and one from Apollo."

Annabeth felt a tear come to her eyes. "I still feel terrible. Adria trusted me. They all did. And I let them down! And maybe a normal person could get over it, but I'm the daughter of Athena! Wisdom and battle, Percy, that's what my mom's all about. And I failed to show _wisdom_ in the _battle_! Oh, gods, I feel like I've failed miserably!"

Percy looked at Annabeth. His smile seemed to grow, to increase its circle of warmth, and Annabeth was glad that somebody still cared for her. "Hey, Wise Girl, don't get too down about it. When you think about it, you were well within your rights not to succeed. I mean, what's like, the first rule of the book of war? Know your enemy!"

"Actually," Annabeth interrupted, "It's 'Do not march on Moscow', but carry on."

"Okay… And, uh, did you know these enemies? Didn't think so. So how could you have expected to succeed when you were fighting a battle against a powerful enemy you knew nothing about!"

"Uh…" Annabeth though for a moment. Percy was right. It bugged her that he only chose to show his smart side when she was feeling stupid, but she accepted his advice with gratitude. "I guess you're right. But… I could've known that they would come. I could have prepared for the battle!"

"You thought you had caught your enemy." Percy replied plainly. "You thought the threat had, for the moment, passed. Anyone, child of Athena or not, would've done the same. Seriously, don't sweat it. After all, 'the longer we dwell on our misfortunes, the greater is their power to harm us.'" With that, he kissed her lightly on the lips, and left the cabin, probably in search of food.

Annabeth decided to get some rest. _But when I wake up¸ _she decided, _I'm going to take a serious look into why that Seaweed Breed has taken a sudden interest in Voltaire. Philosophy is not usually his thing._ And thusly, she fell asleep.

* * *

""Aliens?" asked Chiron the Centaur rather inquisitively.

"Bad aliens?" Asked the Stoll brother's, co-heads of the Hermes cabin, with the same expression.

"An interplanetary gateway device that utilizes alien technology and highly volatile elements to safely create a stable wormhole to any number of other planets within the gateway system by stepping through the event horizon of the wormhole which is safely contained within the ring of the alien gate?" Asked Malcolm, who was didn't seem fazed by the revelation at all.

"Yes, half-way yes, and yes." Replied Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, taking note of the blond-headed boy named Malcolm who sounded to her like a prodigy worthy of the Stargate Program. "Nowadays, most of the aliens we see in this galaxy are our allies. However, a few remain, like the goa'uld and their jaffa slaves," she motioned to the prisoners, "That need to be dealt with."

Chiron nodded slowly. "I see. And… what do these… 'goa'uld' want with us?" He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. And how did they—and you, for that matter—get past the magical barrier?"

Carter reached into her military pack, and pulled out a small needle. "Basically, we took some of Percy's DNA and implanted it into our own. Of course, we didn't implant _everything._ Only the things that we thought would get us past the magical barrier." She looked at the prisoners again. "I'm sure that the goa'uld did the same thing with the boy that they killed. Henry, was it?" Chiron nodded solemnly, and Carter continued. "Now, I believe that if these 'half-bloods' have been enhanced through very advanced organic technology, your gods may be as well. That isn't to say that they aren't gods." Carter added quickly, noticing the look she was getting from Chiron. "Just, gods that operate on the scientific plane, instead of the magical and unreal. But as I was saying, I believe the goa'uld are after the science that makes your gods… well, gods!"

Once again, Chiron nodded. He had lived for a long time, several thousand years to be not-quite-but-still-more exact, and at this point, very little could still surprise him. "So… what do you propose?"

"Well, at this point," replied Carter. "Nothing. We don't know where the goa'uld are. It's likely that they're operating from a ship that's currently cloaked in our atmosphere. There's no way that they would risk their Earth-bound operatives in a fight. They're more valuable as a source of espionage."

"So… basically, we just wait?" Chiron asked. "Is there anything we can do to aid in the search? These goa'uld are as much of a threat to us as to you. More, perhaps."

"Sadly, no." Carter sighed. "As much as we would appreciate your help, there's really not much you can do. Unless, of course, your people know how to navigate an interstellar spaceship?" Carter added, as a joke.

Chiron nodded, and trotted away.

* * *

Somewhere in the outer exosphere of Earth's atmosphere, a ship lay cloaked. A woman with blonde hair stood in the central command room, watching the Earth in its slow rotation. She heard a noise from behind her, and turned around. Two jaffa, bloody ad bruised, stood before her holding a container. They brought it before her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"We managed to extract this before our lines collapsed." Said one jaffa, referring to the recent battle at the demigod camp.

The goa'uld opened the container, and an evil grin appeared on her face as she congratulated the jaffa on a job well done.

* * *

Okay, guys, I'm really sorry to do this to you, but I'm gonna have to put this story off for the duration of the school season. This is probably the most horrible thing I could ever do, so I'm really sorry. But I'll see you next June!


End file.
